Sen, którego nic nie odbierze
by La Perla Negra aka Luthien
Summary: Uwaga, spojler 7 tomu.


Tytuł: Sen, którego nic nie odbierze

Tytuł oryginalny: Untaken dream

Autor: diamondsinsilver

Tłumaczenie: Luthien

Sen, którego nic nie odbierze

_Pogrążony w żalu nie mów, że odszedł _

_Z wdzięcznością powiedz, że był _

_Śmierć to nie wypalenie się światła, _

_Tylko zgaszenie lampy _

_Gdyż nastał świt. _

- Tagore

George śnił, tego jednego był pewien.

Znajdował się w ogrodzie za domem i wpatrywał się w gnoma, skrywającego się za jednym z krzaków. Ten fakt, sam w sobie, nie stanowił dowodu na to, że śni. Dopiero, gdy Fred przeszedł przez zaniedbany trawnik i stanął obok niego, zrozumiał, i była to jego pierwsza myśl, że to tylko sen. Następną myślą było: Śnię... Nie chcę się obudzić...

- Wiesz – zauważył Fred od niechcenia, również obserwując małe stworzonko. – Nigdy tak naprawdę nie lubiłem gnomów, ale zważywszy na to wszystko, o co walczyliśmy, może nie powinniśmy nimi rzucać, żeby sprawdzić, jak daleko polecą. – Wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. – Nawet jeśli potrafiłem cisnąć nimi jakieś sto stóp dalej niż ty.

- Jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli, to ja rzucałem dalej – odparł George, odwracając się do brata bliźniaka.

- To chyba masz lichą pamięć... a może powinienem powiedzieć dziurawą?

George zaśmiał się, spoglądając na brata, najbliższą mu na świecie osobę. Nie był przezroczysty, nie unosił się w powietrzu ani nie jaśniał wewnętrznym światłem. Nie wyglądał na martwego, za co George był niezmiernie wdzięczny. Zanim umarł, Fred był zawsze takim żywym chłopakiem, że zmienianie tego nawet po śmierci nie miałoby sensu. Był na to zbyt silną osobowością. George poczuł nagły ucisk w klatce piersiowej. Był... czyli już nigdy więcej nie będzie.

- Nie żyjesz – zauważył George.

- Ciebie też widywałem w lepszej formie. – Fred spojrzał na niego, w jego znajomych rysach pojawiła się przypominająca Percy'ego srogość. – Nikt ci nigdy nie mówił, że nieładnie jest obrażać starszych?

- Urodziłem się minutę przed tobą! – sprostował oburzony George, ale w oczach tańczyły mu radosne iskierki, gdy przyglądał się swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi.

- To wciąż nie tłumaczy twoich kiepskich zdolności w odgnomianiu ogrodu.

George popatrzył ponownie na gnoma w krzakach, stworzonko rzuciło mu ukradkowe spojrzenie. W przeszłości zawsze odgnamiał ogród z Fredem. To była taka ich gra od najmłodszych lat. Sprawdzali, jak szybko są w stanie zakręcić gnomem, zanim upadli na ziemię bez tchu, i porównywali, jak daleko potrafią nim rzucić ponad niskim murkiem. Któregoś dnia George cisnął gnomem tak, że tamten wylądował za dużym dębem prawie dwieście stóp dalej, a Fred podarował mu całe opakowanie kociołkowych piegusków, które poprzedniego dnia zwędził z sypialni Billa. George podzielił się nimi z bratem, gdy przyglądali się gnomom zakradającym się z powrotem do ogrodu, skulonym, by uniknąć kolejnego złapania, i śmiali się, dopóki łzy nie spływały im po twarzach, odbijając zachód słońca. Mieli wtedy osiem lat.

- Śnię – poinformował Freda, odwracając się w stronę brata.

Fred westchnął i rozejrzał się po ogrodzie.

- Tak, cóż, zawsze byłeś mało kreatywny. Mogłeś dodać do tego snu przynajmniej kilka wil.

George roześmiał się, jednak był to krótki i ledwo odczuwalny śmiech. Patrząc na swojego brata, na jego ognistorude włosy, długi nos, niezliczone piegi i świetliste niebieskie oczy, mógł równie dobrze patrzeć na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Ból, który zdawał się zaklinować między jego żebrami, zacisnął się mu boleśnie żelazną obręczą wokół serca.

- Fred – zaczął, spoglądając na brata. – Z kim będę teraz odgnamiał ogród?

Wyglądało, jakby oczy Freda straciły blask. Wskazał ręką w stronę murku, więc ruszyli tam. Usiedli, opierając się o niego plecami. Byli tego samego wzrostu, nawet gdy siedzieli. Fred spojrzał z ukosa na bliźniaka.

- Przepraszam – odezwał się po chwili. – Może to był zły pomysł.

- Nie – odparł George pospiesznie. – To był dobry pomysł, co jak na ciebie jest rzadkością, więc myślę, że powinniśmy się tym delektować. Zrobić plakietkę albo coś takiego. Napisalibyśmy na niej: „Dupek, który miał dobry pomysł" i kazali nosić ją jakiemuś gnomowi, który by wyśpiewywał serenady dla ciebie.

Gdy tylko dokończył myśl, natychmiast jej pożałował. Nie było już Freda, któremu można by śpiewać serenady, a taka plakietka byłaby jedynie bolesnym wspomnieniem jego straty, straty ich wszystkich.

Fred uśmiechnął się, nie przyznając tego.

- Teraz mówisz z sensem.

Podniósł z ziemi brązowy liść i zaczął się nim bawić, sunąc koniuszkami palców po jego cienkich żyłkach. Powtórzywszy to kilka razy, zwrócił się do brata, mówiąc poważnie:

- George... sądzę, że zostało mi tu niewiele czasu.

- Co masz na myśli?

Serce George'a zadrżało w piersi. Fred nie mógł teraz odejść. Nie wiedział, kiedy będzie mógł go znów zobaczyć. Pragnął, żeby został. Potrzebował go tutaj tak długo, jak się da. Dziwne, gdyż obecność Freda w swoim życiu zawsze przyjmował za pewnik, pracował nad zaznaczeniem własnej obecności, aby siła ich osobowości oślepiała jak jeden z ich własnej roboty fajerwerków, a teraz...

- Jestem tutaj, póki śpisz, co, znając ciebie, może sporo potrwać, ale chcę spytać cię o coś najpierw, tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby ktoś nam przeszkodził. – Przerwał, a George czekał cierpliwie, w czym nigdy wcześniej nie był dobry. – Pragnę się dowiedzieć, czy z tobą wszystko w porządku. Wiem, że to głupio brzmi, ale chcę tylko... wiedzieć, jak się czujesz, żeby nie zapomnieć. Ponieważ, George – kontynuował, ciągle szarpiąc kruchego liścia – nie chcę zapomnieć. Chcę pamiętać wszystko i musiałem cię zobaczyć, sprawdzić, czy z tobą wszystko dobrze.

- Ale nie jest – odparł George, wyglądając na zdumionego. – Jak mogłeś oczekiwać, że będzie? Odszedłeś, a ja nie wiem, co robić. Czuję się, jakby ktoś odrąbał mi nogę albo rękę, albo drugie ucho, coś, co jest mi niezbędne do życia. A ja nie mam pojęcia, jak to odzyskać lub jak bez tego żyć. Nie wiem, czy ktoś jeszcze nabierze się na moje żarty albo będzie je ze mną robił. Nie wiem, co stanie się z Magicznymi Dowcipami Weasleyów z tylko jednym Weasleyem. – Mgliście zdawał sobie sprawę, że ma mokre policzki i że płacze, ale nie uczynił żadnego ruchu, by je obetrzeć lub obrócić twarz. Z Fredem nigdy nie musiał ukrywać, kim jest. – Nie chcę, żebyś odchodził. Chcę, żebyś wrócił. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że może cię kiedyś zabraknąć, żeby robić eksperymenty, żartować z dziewczyn lub denerwować Percy'ego. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że nie będzie cię przy mnie przez cały czas. Myślałem, że umrzemy we śnie w wieku stu pięćdziesięciu lat, śmiejąc się. Nie sądziłem, że zostawisz mnie samego, Fred, ponieważ – mówił, spoglądając na brata bez nadziei, łzy spływały po jego twarzy – nie wiem, co to znaczy, być samemu.

Fred mocno go uścisnął, a on przywarł do niego, jakby od tego zależało jego życie, jakby mógł zatrzymać Freda samą siłą woli i determinacją, by nie oddawać go nieznanemu. Wydawał się mu taki żywy. Jego ciało było takie, jak dawniej. Mimo że go nie słyszał, jego serce mogło równie dobrze mocno bić w środku jego klatki piersiowej, choć, prawdę mówiąc, wiedział, że nie bije. Fred był martwy, odszedł od niego, rozpruty na szwach, które tak długo pozostawały zszyte, a George odczuwał to jak fizyczną ranę. To nie mogło być to, ten okrutny sen, w którym Fred mógł uchodzić za żywego, ale George znał prawdę. Oplatała tę fantazję jak trucizna. To nie mógł być ostatni raz, gdy zobaczy brata. To nie mogło być to...

- Nie jesteś sam – stwierdził z mocą Fred. – Nie odszedłem, a ty jesteś dupkiem, jeśli tak sądzisz. Myślisz, że coś tak głupiego, jak śmierć mogłoby mnie zatrzymać? George – mówił do niego, na wpół się śmiejąc. – Jestem dużo bardziej niesamowity! – Odsunął się, wciąż trzymając ręce na ramionach George'a. – Śmierć nie zdoła zabrać mnie od brata. To by wymagało o wiele więcej zachodu... może wil albo tych dziewczyn z czasopism Charliego. Ale śmierć? – Zachichotał. – Jestem silniejszy. Jesteśmy silniejsi.

George zdobył się na uśmiech.

- Chyba niektóre z tych dziewczyn w tych czasopismach były tak naprawdę facetami. Trzeba by porozmawiać o tym z Charliem...

Fred roześmiał się i oparł o murek. Założył ręce za głowę, odchylając ją i również wspierając o murek. Wyglądał na rozluźnionego.

George spojrzał na niego, na ten obraz spokoju, i pewna myśl uderzyła go, wydawało mu się, jakby dręczyła go od wieków.

- Czy to boli? – spytał, niepewny, czy pragnie poznać odpowiedź.

Fred potrząsnął głową.

- Nie, przypominało te bijące rękawice, które wynaleźliśmy kilka lat temu. Nie spodziewałeś się, że cię uderzą, kiedy się otwierały, a gdy już cię trafiły, to potrzebowałeś sekundę, żeby zrozumieć, co właściwie się wydarzyło.

George spojrzał na zgniecioną trawę pod swoimi rękami, w dłoniach zaciśniętych w pięści trzymał kruche źdźbła trawy.

- Gdzie teraz jesteś?

- Poza tym, że w ogrodzie, rozmawiając z tobą? – Wzruszył ramionami. – Nie jestem pewien. Choć to miłe. Nie odczuwam bólu albo przynajmniej jest stłumiony w porównaniu do tego, jakbym go odczuwał w rzeczywistości. Czuję się... jakby nic nie mogło pójść źle, gdy tam jestem. Jakbym mógł wszystko. Odpalić tysiące pudełek naszych fajerwerków albo śpiewać sprośne piosenki o Irytku i olbrzymiej kałamarnicy bez żadnych reperkusji. – Zapatrzył się przez chwilę w ziemię. – Ale ciebie tam nie ma, więc czasem jest mi ciężko, ale radzę sobie. Oczywiście chciałbym tu wrócić, ale wiem, że wszyscy są praktycznie cali i zdrowi, więc... – Głos mu zamarł.

George nie powiedział mu, że nikt nie czuł się wcale dobrze, że wszyscy byli bardzo dalecy od czucia się dobrze i że obawiał się, iż nikt i nic nie będzie już takie, jak kiedyś. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Fred chciał myśleć, iż wszyscy sobie bez niego świetnie radzą, aby ukoić swoje własne cierpienie i stratę. Więc nie odezwał się nawet słowem. Zmusił się, by przywołać słaby uśmiech na twarz.

- Podejrzewam, że masz tam mnóstwo wil – powiedział po chwili ciszy.

- Och, tak, tysiące – zaśmiał się Fred. – Nie mogę ich od siebie odpędzić, brachu.

Nagle zmrużył oczy w zamyśleniu i oznajmił zadumany:

- Nasz czas dobiega końca.

- Och – George spojrzał na ziemię, zmarszczywszy brwi, potem podniósł głowę i ich oczy spotkały się. – Ale jesteś szczęśliwy?

Fred uśmiechnął się.

- Tak, jestem tak szczęśliwy, jak kiedykolwiek mógłbym być bez was wszystkich. Zresztą, to nie tak, że już się nigdy znowu nie zobaczymy. Pewnego dnia – powiedział swojemu bratu – pewnego dnia, kiedy przybędziecie... rozświetlimy niebo.

Na chwilę wystawił głowę w stronę zachodzącego słońca, jego twarz skąpana była w czerwieni i złocie, oczy miał zamknięte, rzęsy jak jasny atrament muskały jego pokrytą piegami cerę. Odetchnął głęboko i otworzył oczy. Rozejrzał się po raz ostatni po ogrodzie. Spojrzał na mętny staw, na wykrzywioną bramę, na rozpadający się, niski murek, na z ledwością schowane gnomy i wreszcie na wysoki, przechylony, śpiący dom. Fred przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu przez dłuższą chwilę – wystarczająco długą, by słońce podpełzło do linii horyzontu, rozpalając świat czerwienią, by gałęzie drzew zaczęły szumieć leniwie pod wpływem wieczornej bryzy, by George zrozumiał, że niektóre rodzaje ciszy, w wystarczająco wielkich ilościach, potrafią koić poczucie osamotnienia.

W końcu Fred powstał, zbierając się z ziemi i pociągając za sobą George'a. Stojąc twarzą w twarz, przyglądali się sobie nawzajem przez długą chwilę, zapamiętując każdy szczegół swoich twarzy.

George patrzył na brata, którego uderzył kiedyś, gdy miał pięć lat, za bawienie się jego dziecinną miotełką. W rezultacie spędził następną godzinę, płacząc z powodu swojej porywczości, dopóki Fred nie podał mu chusteczki i nie kazał przestać, bo inaczej sam mu odda. Pociągnął nosem i wtulił głowę w jego ramię, będąc pewnym, że wszystko zniszczył, dopóki nie spostrzegł, że Fred też go desperacko potrzebował.

Fred patrzył na brata, któremu opowiadał o swoim pierwszym pocałunku, podczas gdy George tarzał się na łóżku ze śmiechu, dopóki Fred nie trzepnął go poduszką, żeby nie pobudził wszystkich i by ich nie rozdzielono.

George patrzył na brata, z którym przeprowadzał eksperymenty, dopóki nie mieli osmolonych włosów, a dym nie buchał ze wszystkich dziur. Fred żartował, że powinni zrobić perfumy i nazwać je „Esencja pominiętych kroków działania, kiedy rzeczy wybuchają", ale George powiedział mu, że to zbyt długa nazwa i nie zmieściłaby się na flakonie.

Fred patrzył na brata, który ukradł z nim mapę Huncwotów i z oczami pełnymi figlarnych ogników planował, jak sprawić, żeby ich życie było niesamowite.

Obaj spoglądali na swojego brata, bliźniaka, najlepszego przyjaciela i obaj wiedzieli, że może minąć milion lat, zanim się znowu zobaczą, ale nigdy nie zapomną. To było niemożliwe, nawet śmierć nie potrafiłaby sprawić czegoś takiego.

Ich spojrzenia spotkały się. George poczuł słone ślady łez na policzkach. Potem Fred chwycił go i uścisnął mocno. Przywarli do siebie na długą chwilę, nie będąc w stanie się od siebie odsunąć. Oplecieni rękami, twarze ukryli w ramionach, po raz ostatni wdychając zapach tego drugiego, zabierając go ze sobą. Kiedy w końcu uwolnili się ze swoich objęć, obaj uśmiechali się trochę smutno, ale byli wdzięczni za możliwość pożegnania się, której nie mieli ostatnim razem. Fred spojrzał na George'a, a George na Freda.

- Do zobaczenia Gred – powiedział Fred.

- Do zobaczenia Forge – powiedział George.

George poczuł szarpnięcie świadomości, a wtedy zaczęli obracać się, oddalając się od siebie. Gdy George zobaczył brata wirującego jak cichy śmiech kolorów i kształtów, poczuł, że powraca do rzeczywistości z najlepszym przyjacielem, nie przy boku, ale w sercu.

To była cała różnica.


End file.
